Broken Hearts & Laughing Eyes
by SneakAttack29
Summary: Meredith Connally is a doctor, the new chief medical officer of the Black Order. She's not supposed to be important. She's not supposed to be relevant. She's not supposed to matter. Until she does. A role is to open, a place to be made-the only hope Meredith can have is that she, and her daughter, come out of it alive. Though it seems befriending Allen Walker will test that hope.
1. Prayers Without the Words

_**Broken Hearts and Laughing Eyes  
By:**_ SneakAttack29

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own DGM. All rights go to their respective peoples.

 _ **Quick Author's Note:**_ WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF ;_; I'm so behind on schoolwork and on my other fics, but I'm starting a new one whyyyyyyy.

*Ahem* Anyway, moving on. Hi! Welcome to my fanfic. I don't have much to say for myself here other than I've had this idea sort of floating around for a while. I finally decided to spit it out while procrastinating on literally everything this weekend (Bad college student, bad!). So here we are.

I hate the title, first off. I will probably change it in the future. Be warned. Or I may not, idk yet. I also think that this starts a little weirdly, and I apologize. There really wasn't any other way than to throw y'all in and hope for the best.

Some things are going to seem kind of weird at first, but I swear that they will be explained in the next chapter, honestly. Meredith's age and her status as a doctor specifically may seem kind of odd, but there's an honest to god truthful reason.

Also _**BE WARNED!**_ This story is going to deal with sensitive subject matter including but not limited to rape and abuse. If these could trigger you, please read with caution. I will post warnings at the beginning of chapters that directly involve them.

Without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ Prayers Without the Words

* * *

" _Was that just goodbye? You know I couldn't tell.  
A heart that's made of gold doesn't mean that it's for sale.  
You taught me how to love, then set me up to fail.  
Gave me prayers without the words, a cross without the nails._"

-One Less Reason, _Ghost_

* * *

 **Meredith Connally** is not having a good day, not at all.

"What do you _mean_ we're out of gauze? I thought we got more yesterday!" the mousey-haired young woman yells, brow twitching in annoyance. Before her, the science department member who is also semi in charge of inventory cowers, if only slightly.

Her verbal adversary winces. "W-we did, but a few finders returned from the field earlier this morning. They were badly injured. Two needed emergency surgeries." Meredith's near-black eyes waver at the mention. Emergency surgery is never a good term to hear, though the fact that the man made no allusion to death eases her mind enough to continue her tirade. However, this time it continues for a different reason.

"So, what you're saying," she sighs, an olive-toned hand lowering to rest on a white lab coat-covered hip, "is that two finders needed emergency surgeries, _and no one informed me_?! What the hell?! _I'm head of the bloody infirmary!_ How early _was_ this?"

"Before dawn! You were still asleep, Meredith, and Victoria and the surgeon were there. If you'd have been needed, someone would have woken you! It was under control."

"Someone still should have told me, Roy!"

He raises his hands. "I'm sorry! You'll have to take it up with the head nurse, I'm just the messenger! I only know because they were fetching supplies, anyway." The pleading look in her friend's—for that is what he is, she admits grudgingly—green eyes cause the brunette to shake her head in defeat. Roy Mathers knows her weakness towards that wide-eyed expression. Whether he's using it deliberately to sway her anger or not, Meredith doesn't know. Either way, it doesn't matter. Puzzling the blond's motives is not why she is here in the storage room.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "You're sure there's no gauze?"

"Absolutely none," he affirms with a nod. "Why do you need it? I thought you hadn't been to the infirmary yet?"

"I don't need it for a patient. Gin scraped up her knee. My first aid kit was borrowed by Reever, and I can't find him anywhere to get it back."

Roy hisses in sympathy. "Poor kid. I think we've got some wraps. Little overkill, but it'd get the job done. Here, let me grab them." Meredith nods gratefully, hands stuffing themselves in the pockets of her lab coat. She shivers a bit from the early morning chill in the air not entirely blocked by the tower walls. The European headquarters of the Black Order isn't exactly nestled in the warmest of places, situated atop a strangely stable cliff face and lifted above most cloud cover. How the altitude doesn't cause anyone health problems is beyond the medical officer's knowledge, but she refuses to look a gift horse in the mouth and doesn't question it too much.

Dark eyes stare absently at the wall on the other side of the room while Roy is rooting in a pile of boxes to the side. The youngest medical officer to be appointed the position, Meredith found her stay in the European branch rather dismal for the first few months before she befriended Roy. The science member may be a bit of a goof and a little bit of a klutz, but he was the first person not to judge the brunette's ability solely because of her age. People in the Asian branch had enough trouble accepting her as a nurse when she'd first come to the Order at fifteen. Her promotion two years later hasn't been received with any more warmth than her initial appointment, but Meredith can't really fault anyone. She'd be sketchy about a seventeen-year-old doctor, too, in their shoes. However, sometimes those sorts of thoughts go out the window when in a life-or-death situation, and she's come to earn the respect of a few members in the past few months as she slowly proves herself by patching up the exorcists and finders who meander through her infirmary. It's not like they knew her story, so proving her abilities in practice is unfortunately the only way to do so. Most of the patients are treated by the head nurse, anyway, though Meredith tries to do her part. Too much paperwork comes with the job, she grouses silently to herself. However, she supposes that's what she gets for trading a nursing position out for a job that's basically administration.

She's broken out of her thoughts when her blond friend returns holding a roll of bandages. It's clearly the thinnest and most inconspicuous of the lot he could find, but she has to wonder if perhaps it would be better suited for use on him as, in true Roy fashion, he looks as if he managed to sprain his wrist looking for them. "Seriously?"

"It's not my fault!" Roy whines. "The antiseptic bottles held my hand hostage!" The girl opens her mouth to try and retort but seems to decide better of it with a sigh.

Grabbing the bandages gently, she gingerly taps at the scientist's wrist. "Take care of that. I have to get back to Gin and bandage her up but go get that looked at to make sure you didn't manage to do something worse to it."

Roy gives a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am! You tell that little lady of yours to take it easy! No more scrapes for her, y'know?" Meredith throws her head back and laughs as though the idea is absurd.

"She's four, so that's a far-fetched ideal. I'll pass it along though!"

With a few more pleasantries, the young doctor is meandering back down the circular hallways to her quarters. The sun had barely peaked the horizon when she made her way to the store room, and now it reaches its tendrils a bit higher than before. She glimpses fiery strings of golden and pink every time she passes a window. It's truly a beautiful sight, one of the perks of being in a tower so high up.

Reaching the door, she slowly opens it and slips inside. Turning to face the room, she opens her mouth with every intention of greeting the other occupant. However, at what she sees, she stops short and twists her face into one of confusion.

"Ginevra Elaine Connally, where in the world did you get that golem and what in blazes are you doing with it?!"

A dark blonde girl of only a handful of years perks her head up at the sound of Meredith's voice. A cherub-like grin is plastered on a lightly tanned face beneath smiling eyes so seep a blue they're almost purple, despite the bleeding tear across her left knee that has to be painful for such a young girl. Clutched gently in her cupped hands is a golden sphere barely able to fit comfortably in the cradle created by the child's appendages. She has the thing raised to eye level, and Meredith is a little surprised to see it all but cuddling up to her.

Of course, the doctor is fairly certain she knows who the very unique golem belongs to. She's heard of the exorcist, though she's yet to meet him. Several of the Innocence accommodators in the European branch seem to just keep missing her, actually. Allen Walker has proven one of them, though him being relatively new himself hasn't assisted matters any. Apparently, considering the new circumstance, it won't be such for long.

"He flew in after you left!" Ginevra—known better to Meredith as Gin just to avoid the mouthful, except when the girl's in trouble—chirps, tiny voice clear and articulate for a four-year-old. She's leveled a very serious stare, though, which turns her cheery grin sheepish.

"You opened the door, didn't you?"

Gin shrinks in on herself a little. "Yes."

"After I told you expressly not to?"

"But I got _bored_!"

Dark eyes give the child a stern look. " _Ginevra_."

Pouting, the little girl looks down. "I'm sorry, Mommy. But he's so cute! Can I keep him?"

Meredith sighs, walking over to where her daughter is perched on the edge of a small bed situated across from the larger one. She kneels down and inspects the small wound. A soft smile is on her face as she recalls asking a similar question what feels like eons ago to her own mother, though about a dog instead of a golem. The smile falters only a little when she then recalls the instance four and a half years ago when she turned that question on _herself_. Simultaneously happier and more depressing times, the doctor thinks, not entirely sure if she considers the feeling welling in her chest wistful or not.

"I'm sorry, love, but you can't. He belongs to someone already, and I'm sure that someone would like to have him back." The golem's fluffy tail swishes as if to agree. Tears pop to Gin's face not entirely related to the antiseptic her mother is gently applying to the scrape, and the swishing quickly stops. As if startled, the sphere leaps off of the child's hands and begins flapping animatedly around her blonde head. It seems to garner the reaction he's looking for as she starts to grin when he lands softly atop her hair. The doctor smiles at the sight, expertly finishing securing the bandage.

"He seems to like you, though, so I don't think you'll see the last of him." She pats Gin's uninjured knee before rising to her feet and motioning for the child to do the same. "Now, come on. Time for breakfast. Then we need to find that golem's owner." In actuality, Meredith is fairly certain that if her suspicion is correct, the exorcist they're looking for will be in the dining hall anyway.

Adjusting Gin's mussed, spring green dress and ensuring her own black slacks and blouse aren't themselves ruffled, she takes her daughter's hand gently and sets out for the dining room. The Order's halls are fairly empty for the hour, though she realizes that's because most of them are congregated to enjoy a scrumptious breakfast of Jerry's cooking. She herself is not shy to admit that the man makes a mean pancake.

Still riding atop the four-year-old's head, the golem occasionally twitches his tail to tickle the girl's neck. He's clearly doing so to entertain her, and Meredith marvels at the level of personality imbued within the tiny machine. She's not yet seen a golem at all like him.

Soon enough, the cafeteria is upon them. They push their way through the door to find the hall packed as Meredith had been expecting, chatter of finders and a handful of exorcists causing a buzz to emanate. Oddly, the golem doesn't seem keen to rush towards his exorcist who the doctor can see clearly on the other side of the room (the stories had made their rounds early on in her appointment, so she has a gist of what Walker looks like). She shrugs.

Ordering a nice stack of pancakes for herself and allowing Gin a treat of a muffin to go with her eggs and toast, the two girls meander towards the exorcists after thanking Jerry profusely. The Indian man thanks them with just as much enthusiasm for allowing him to cook for them, and Meredith chuckles. That man is made for cooking, no doubt about it.

"Eh, _moyashi_ , I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how much you eat!" dramatically exclaims a redhead seated at the table. He's adorned with an eyepatch and a bandana with a scale pattern, scarf twined 'round his neck. Sure enough, piled up next to the white-haired exorcist in question is an alarming hill of plates and dishes threatening to topple dangerously.

"My name is Allen!" he grouses between ravenous bites of food. To be fair, Meredith agrees with the redhead on some level. Despite knowing parasitic types need more food, seeing the sheer amount is a little astounding.

She feels awkward striding towards the group with her and her daughter's food in hand, but the annoying thing about being an adult, she figures, is sucking it up and doing it anyway. "Um, excuse me? Did someone lose a golem by chance?"

The first thought through her mind once the table's attention falls on her is that she doesn't know how a group of three people can be so goddamn attractive. Is that a requirement for wielding Innocence? How is that even _fair_?

Lenalee she already knows from her first day. It's hard to be a new member of the Order and not know the girl. She's sweet and a saint for putting up with how overbearing her brother, Komui, can be, and Meredith respects that. The redhead is probably Lavi, and of course the white-haired boy is Allen. Familiarizing herself with the exorcists' medical files was apparently a good idea, she thinks.

But _damn_ if she wasn't prepared to have liquid silver eyes turned on her. Why couldn't the files have warned her that these people are gorgeous?

Lenalee, the dear, perks up immediately and smiles cheerfully. "Meredith! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

The doctor chuckles. "Hi, Lenalee. I'm alright. I've been busy, is all. Backlogged paperwork is going to be the death of me, I swear."

Giggling, Lenalee looks to the other two patiently sitting in confusion. "That's right, I don't think you all have met yet. Meredith, this is Lavi and Allen. They're some of the other exorcists. Guys, this is Meredith Connally. She's our new medical officer."

"We have a medical officer?" Allen questions curiously, head tilted to the side. Meredith can't help but think it's kind of adorable.

"It's mostly administrative, but yeah. I just oversee the infirmary as a whole. Nurse Victoria takes care of you all for the most part. It's nice to meet all of you—I apologize that I haven't had the chance until now." She jumps in quickly and back to the point before the others can get a word out. She is not a social butterfly, thank you very much. "But like I asked, is anyone missing a golem? One happened across my room this morning, it seems." Of course, Gin decided to be shy when the conversation started and is hiding behind her mother. Her dark blonde head barely peaks out from the white coat, but the glinting of gold on top of her hair catches the attention of its owner rather quickly.

"Tim!" Walker says cheerfully, food all but forgotten. The golem flits happily to the boy, much to Gin's displeasure and Meredith's amusement. "When did you sneak off? You know better than to go in other peoples' rooms without their permission! Thank you for bringing him back, Miss Connally."

She hums. "It' s ' _Doctor'_ , actually. And don't thank me entirely. It was Gin who conned him into the room, I think."

"Gin?" questions the redhead before bursting into laughter. "Timcanpy really is Cross' golem, then, if he's conned into a room by a drink!"

Meredith's eye twitches before she looks back and down at the girl in question, gently prodding her to standing at her side as opposed to behind her. "Oh, for the love of—no! He wasn't lured by a _drink_. She did it." Kneeling next to her daughter, she looks the meek girl sternly in the eye and whispers, " _Piccola_ , _presentati, per favore_." Knowing that her mother is not to be trifled with when she pulls out the Italian, the girl pouts but does as asked. Well, sort of.

Shuffling forward a little, Gin glances down as if abashed before she speaks. "I'm sorry. He flew by the door this morning. I thought he was cute, so I tried to play with him. But I hurt my knee before, so I couldn't move enough. He stayed with me, though! But Mommy said I had to give him back." The last bit is muttered grouchily. Meredith gives her a stern look.

" _Piccola_ ," she warns with a tone. "You're forgetting something."

"Oh! Yeah! My name's Gin Connally!" A bright, wide grin forms, any earlier irritation forgotten as she waves a tiny hand enthusiastically. Lenalee smiles fondly, having met the child previously as well. Allen is blinking at her a little as if blindsided by her presence—children in the Order who aren't exorcists in some manner is practically unheard of—and Lavi lets out the closest thing to a dignified squeal as she thinks a grown man can muster.

"Awww! You're adorable, Silver-chan!" The Japanese honorific isn't missed, and Meredith gives him a strange look. Lavi is obviously not Japanese, but to each their own, she supposes. Looks aren't everything—

"Silver?" asks Gin, brow quickly furrowing. Her mother hides a grin as she, at the silent behest of Lenalee and her own screaming arms, places the tray in her hands on the edge of the table occupied by the exorcists. The redhead had done it, now. "That's not my name! My name is Gin!"

Lavi, completely unaware of the monster he has unleashed, tossed his nose in the air, lifting a finger as if a teacher giving a lesson. "Ah, but your name is close to ' _Gin_ ' and that means silver in Japanese! So, Silver-chan!" The child crosses her arms with a huff and stamps her foot on the ground, thankfully choosing to do so with the _un_ injured one.

"That's _not my name_! It's _Gin_ , not that! It's not pron…proun…uh... _said_ the same way!" Her adorably ferocious demeanor slowly melts away as she struggles with the word.

Meredith smiles mischievously. "Pronounced is pronounced ' _pronounced_ '." Her daughter gives her a blank stare.

"…That's just weird, Mommy…"

Soft chortles turned into full on laughs, and Allen gently scoops up Timcanpy and deposits him softly back atop Gin's head. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Gin. Here, I don't think Timcanpy would mind sitting with you a bit more, if you'd like. He seems pretty taken with you."

Awe passes the child's face as she brings her own hands up to accept the golem from the exorcist's gloved ones. "Really? Thank you so much!" Allen smiles at her expression before nodding to Meredith's silent gratitude. Really, at the prospect of having to return the golem, the little girl had quite looked like she was going to cry. Meredith cringes at the thought of dealing with a crying Gin. It's usually a trip and a half to get her to calm down again. She's usually a rather happy child, but woe unto he who causes the girl upset.

"Ah, Lenalee, are you sure it's alright if we sit here?" asks the doctor, turning the conversation away from her daughter's antics as she begins to play again with the golem. "I don't want to intrude—I've done enough of that already."

The other girl smiles. "Not at all! I'm sure the boys don't mind either, right?" Violet eyes send the other two exorcists a look that causes them to pale a bit before rapidly nodding their assent. Meredith scratches the back of her head. That's Lenalee for you…

Gin, oblivious to the oddity of the conversation, happily perches herself next to Allen (thankfully not on the side containing the mountain of plates), and tugs at her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, can I have my muffin?" Sighing as she sits to the other side of her daughter, the doctor instead passes the little girl her small plate of eggs.

"No, you _may_ ," she emphasizes the proper wording with a look, "not, but you may have your eggs first. Do you mind if she sits there, Allen? I can tell her to move."

To his credit, the boy only looks a bit sheepish. "Ah, she's alright! I don't mind."

"I want my muffin," pouts Gin. "Can I just eat my toast? You can have my eggs!" Meredith sighs, making a face.

"You ordered those eggs, you're not getting out of eating the—" The young woman pauses upon noticing the impish grin on her daughter's face. Her own darkens. "You little _imp_!"

Gin's grin turns serene. "If you eat more eggs, maybe you'll end up liking them!"

" _Mangia_." The switch to Italian causes the little girl's face to fall. " _Adesso_. _Hai lezioni_."

She picks up her fork and morosely begins eating at the reminder. " _Sì, mamma_." Meredith sighs suddenly, reaching out a hand to ruffle the girl's blonde hair.

"The fact that I loathe eggs isn't going to change, love," she says wryly.

Lavi's amused voice almost startles the doctor, having forgotten briefly the audience. "She tries to con you into eating eggs?" He suddenly breaks into guffaws of laughter. The other two exorcists chuckle, causing the doctor to blush. Gin remains oblivious, suddenly fixated on devouring her food.

Meredith looks anywhere but the others. "They're her favorite. She apparently takes offense to the fact that I don't like them. I don't know why." More laughter ensues, and Meredith finds herself grinning a little despite herself as she chews on a bit of pancake.

"So, are you from Italy, Miss Connally?" Dark eyes glance over the golem on her daughter's head to peer at Allen's silvery ones. She's ashamed to admit she has to focus on finishing her bite of food to avoid getting lost in them because _why in the seven hells does he have such pretty eyes, dammit_?!

The young woman shakes her head and stabs another slice of her breakfast. "Good catch. No, but my mother was. She taught me to speak the language when I was a child, so I'm doing the same with Gin. It's…sort of working." Meredith snorts a little, smiling fondly at the girl in question. "Her pronunciation is horrible."

"That word is still weird!" Gin mutters around a mouthful of toast, causing another round of laughter. Conversation from there turns mundane, simple things. The exorcists speak of amusing tales from their missions, complain about Supervisor Komui's latest endeavor in robotics, and argue about whether coffee or tea is the better beverage (Meredith weighs in on that one with a strong vote for even stronger coffee). Meredith interjects with stories from the people she's treated in the infirmary, skirting around the topic of the injured finders which the others don't seem keen on talking about, either. Gin's childlike contributions imbue a sense of levity that is quite a welcome respite from the way gloom has a tendency to cling tightly to the Order and its workers. All in all, Meredith sends a thankful glance to Timcanpy. The conversation proves almost cathartic, and she hadn't been aware how much she'd been craving lighthearted social interaction until it was staring her in the face. The golem is in a sense the reason she approached Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee in the first place.

Once Gin and Meredith's plates find their way stacked atop the tray in front of the doctor, said woman stretches a little and glances down at her daughter. "Well, it's about time for me to get this little rascal to her lessons and myself down to the infirmary. Thank you for letting us eat with you."

Lavi gives a face-splitting grin. "Not a problem at all, Doc! It's been fun." The nickname amuses Meredith greatly. They'd yet to ask her age, and the brunette is quite okay with that. It only means they haven't judged her occupation for it as she looks a little older than she actually is, and it limits the questions about Gin. A glance is spared to the girl again.

" _Piccola_ , say bye to Timcanpy. I'm sure it won't be a problem if you play with him later, but you've got lessons with Ms. Sadie. We don't want to be late to those."

"Ah, actually, I need to talk to Komui, something about a mission," Allen says with a smile as he stands. "I can walk with you. I'll probably have to leave soon, so Tim can stay with Gin until then, if she wants." As if indicating his agreement, the golem in question flits up from where he's still perched on the child's head, flaps a circle around her, and then settles again. If he could grin, Meredith has the distinct impression that he would. Gin's wide eyes and even wider smile indicate her own assent and excitement with the prospect.

Amused, Meredith nods and stands herself. "So long as she still focuses on her lessons. Thank you. _Piccola_ , we need to go."

"Alright!"

Farewells are made, and the exorcist, doctor, and child walk out of the cafeteria with a comfortable hum of a light conversation. Gin skips ahead, chasing after a playful Timcanpy while Meredith and Allen watch, amused.

The boy chuckles. "Tim took to her pretty quickly. I don't think I've seen him do that before." Meredith looks at him, surprised.

"Really?" She blinks. "He's pretty smart for a golem. Has one hell of a personality. I've never seen a golem quite like him. Wasn't he created by a General? Cross, was it?"

She's not expecting him to deflate at the mention of the name, nor is she expecting how meek his affirmation sounds. "Uhh…Allen?"

"General Cross was my master," he bemoans as an explanation.

"Not a good one, I take it? I've heard some stories."

He shudders. "Not even close." All Meredith can think to do is hesitantly pat the boy on the shoulder in consolation. He seems to appreciate the gesture, at least.

They part with Gin at the library where the girl takes the lessons she's started attending in the last two months. Her tutor, a kindly older woman named Sadie who Gin seems relatively fond of, accepts the girl with a smile. Meredith agrees to walk with the exorcist to Komui's office since it is on the way to the infirmary anyway, and they keep a light conversation on the way to the door.

"Ah, I'll step in with you for a moment," she says. "The supervisor has some documents I need for a few patients. Permission for health reviews."

The place is cluttered as it always has been the handful of times Meredith has been in here, and she sighs at it, hand twitching with the urge to straighten the unholy mess even if just a little bit. Allen seems resigned to it as he moves to wake the sleeping man. She's only slightly been warned about the method needed to accomplish this, so she's still somewhat alarmed when Komui pops up from where he'd been hunched over on his desk.

" _LENALEEEEEEEEE!_ " he cries, fat tears flying from his eyes. Allen has to restrain the man as he blubbers something about "boyfriend" and "never in his lifetime". Meredith can only blink at the spectacle, firmly deciding then and there that the supervisor has to be a certified lunatic.

 _Poor Lenalee_ …

Eventually, they manage to calm Komui down, though they were aided by the very girl he'd called out for since the shout had drawn her attention. Meredith glances to the girl once again with sympathy for the crazy she has to put up with.

"Ah, Allen. Have a seat." He says cheerfully, though his eyes slide over to the doctor and his head tilts. "Doctor Connally? What brings you here?" There's a glint behind his glasses that Meredith isn't entirely sure she likes.

"Supervisor," she greets with a nod. "Do you have the records I requested for those two finders? The permission to release forms? I need access to their medical histories."

Humming, he fusses with a few sheets of paper on his desk of the stuff, before drawing a small stack and handing them to her. She checks the front to make sure they're the correct documents, and to her unending surprise, they are. How he's able to find anything in this mess astounds her.

"Before you go, I actually have a request."

Meredith pauses, and Allen appears to focus a bit more on the conversation. "Oh?"

"Meredith, I want to send you on this mission with Allen." Where the girl's face darkens and her lips purse, Allen and Lenalee's eyes go wide.

"Komui?"

"Why do you need me to go? I thought we agreed when I transferred that you wouldn't send me out anywhere because of Ginevra." Allen blinks and turns those silver eyes back at the young woman. A contemplative look is plastered to his face that Meredith doesn't want to acknowledge.

Komui scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, yes, but I'm not sending you on the mission, per se. You put in a request for some rare supplies that we tracked to the same village. Instead of having a finder or someone else collect them, I figured we could just send you along with Allen since he's going to the same place. That way you can ensure they're the supplies you're wanting."

She sighs. "Avoid a repeat of last time, you mean…"

"What about any Akuma, Komui?" Allen interjects quickly, brow furrowed.

When the man flippantly shrugs, Meredith's not sure who wants to decapitate him more—her or Allen. "Ehhh, there shouldn't be any! You're going to Romania!"

" _How can you say that so calmly?!_ " screeches the doctor, glowering harshly at the carefree idiot they call a supervisor. _How did he even get the position if he's like this?!_

Lenalee laughs nervously, grabbing a book from her brother's desk and handing it to Allen. "He's probably not wrong, actually. Here're your orders!" The boy accepts the book cautiously and cracks it open, head tilted.

"Romania?" he asks. Meredith makes her way behind the couch to peer over his shoulder at what's contained within. "What are we doing, exactly?"

Komui pushes his glasses up his nose and answers simply, "Searching for someone." Meredith narrows her eyes at the hint of apprehension lining the man's face. "There's evidence that a certain VIP stopped through this town. I'd like you to investigate while Meredith obtains the items she ordered, and hopefully you'll find him."

Meredith is definitely suspicious. "Is that really something within an exorcist's job description, Supervisor?" Komui begins pacing, heightening the doctor's suspicions.

"See, it's not usually something an exorcist would be doing, Meredith," he says. "But this is one mission only Allen can take on."

The boy in question looks down at the book. "Why is…EH?" His scream upon looking at the page causes Meredith to jump. The red skin of his left hand only slightly takes her by surprise as he lifts it to cover his face. _Must be his Innocence_ , she thinks. The poor kid almost looks like he's going to throw up before the book is tossed to the floor, the exorcist who had been holding it trying to suddenly bolt from the room. Lenalee and Komui are far quicker than Meredith to react, grabbing Allen in an attempt to restrain the flailing teen.

" _NO!_ " He all but cries. " _No, no, no, no, no!_ "

The supervisor grunts as Allen struggles to free his arms, though there's a level of sadism laced in his eyes. "You're the only one who can do this! You _have_ to go!"

Lenalee chuckles a little from where she's tugging at the boy's waist. "C'mon, Allen, buck up!" Curious, Meredith breaks from her stupor a bit to wander over where the file dropped. She scoops up the photograph that drifted to land atop the paper on the floor, turning it over to see a very egotistical smirk reflected back at her from the glossy cardstock. The man is draped in an Order uniform, obviously an exorcist, and a hat sits over what looks to be very unruly hair. Half of a mask covers the right side of his face. The doctor blinks down at it, unsure who it is. However, what Allen screams next puts things very neatly into perspective.

" _Not Master Cross!_ " Meredith gulps, looking back at Allen with a sense of abject horror.

" _Mio Dio…_ I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

 ** _Final Words:_** First off. Translations (if I made a mistake on any, please tell me. I'm in the process of learning Italian, so it'll help).

 _ **Piccola, presentati, per favore**_ \- "Little one, introduce yourself, please."

 _ **Piccola**_ **-** "Little one"

 _ **Mangia. Adesso. Hai lezioni**_ **. -** "Eat. Now. You have lessons."

 _ **Mio Dio...**_ **-** "My God..."

Alright! Now that that's out of the way - I want to tell you all now that the characters are going to be a few years older than they are in the anime for reasons. With some of the themes and plot devices I'm going to be employing it made more sense to me to have them be about two years older. So, Allen is 17 instead of 15, Lenalee is 18 instead of 16, etc. It's not going to be noticable or really relavent, honestly, but just so you're warned. Ginevra is a huge plot device in and of herself, and I needed them to be a little older for numbers to match. Don't worry too much about it.

Meredith is a doctor of sorts for yet more plot reasons that are actually going to be shown next chapter, so hold on for that one. Not too much longer. I'll say that she's reached that point from a combination of honest study and another thing that may or may not be green that also may or may not have some sort of support capabilities...

At any rate, I think that's about all I had to say. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

R&R!  
-Sneak


	2. Learn from Failure

_**Broken Hearts and Laughing Eyes  
By:**_ SneakAttack29

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own DGM! All rights go to their respective peoples!

 _ **Quick Author's Note:**_ This whole updating in a day thing is not normal. Don't get used to it. I'm procrastinating hardcore. I need to stop.

May be a bit of a trigger warning here, though it's very very small. Characters are restrained, one has some anxiety over it that could be triggering in some cases. Just be warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ Learn from Failure

* * *

" _We learn from failure, not from success!_ "

-Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

" _ **I hate trains,**_ **"** grouses a young brunette as she and her companion clamber their way off of one of the machines in question, two suitcases preceding them with a _thunk!_ She appears a little green, the ride having apparently not agreed with her. An edge of the white coat she wears bearing the crest of the Black Order is used to pat at her forehead, the silver rings on each of her fingers glittering with the motion. Her companion doesn't reply, simply stretching out his back as if in acquiescence.

The boy looks around a little at the dimly lit station, moonlight from the crescent hanging in the sky almost brighter than it should be. "Komui actually thinks Master Cross is going to be here…?" The girl looks at him as he slumps with a groan. "I hope not…"

She pats his shoulder wryly. His dislike for his former master has only been reinforced to her on the three-week journey to their current destination (made that long due to a wrong turn in Germany…she blames the exorcist). "Cheer up, Allen. Look at it this way—if he is, then you get to just rip that bandage off and get seeing him again over with. Though I suppose getting him back to the Order would be another matter entirely…" It doesn't seem to make him feel any better.

"…Thanks, Meredith…" She grins, happy again to have convinced him to just use her name instead of calling her Miss Connally ad infinitum.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find an inn. Got to be better than those train seats."

They don't get far. A few steps and they're faced with an older man…behind a…food cart…?

"…wait, what…?" She looks up again at the moon to double check that it is, indeed, quite late and a very odd time for a vender to be out attempting to sell wares.

Allen decides to actually speak to the man instead of stand awkwardly like the doctor next to him. "Uh…hello?"

It's as if the man had been in a daze. His eyes suddenly snap to the two walking out of the train station, a small, surprised smile starting to grace his lips. "Oh, visitors! It's unusual for someone to come to this town." Meredith blinks, still a little dumbfounded about the food cart in the middle of the road…in the middle of the night.

 _What the ever-loving hell…?_

"Hello! My name is Allen Walker!" Allen chirps, either not finding the situation weird like his companion or just better at ignoring it. She supposes he sees his fair share of weird stuff as an exorcist, so this may not even register.

"Uh…hi…Meredith Connally," mutters the doctor lamely with a hesitant wave. "There's supposed to be an ord—"

She and Allen jump, however, when she's cut off by the old man exclaiming sharply and pointing to the crest fixed to the boy's uniform. Either he doesn't notice the one on her coat or is just picking one on which to focus. "You! Th-that crest!" Allen looks down at his coat, brow furrowed.

"Y-yes? What about i—eh?!"

Meredith crosses her arms. "Did he seriously just run off?!" They both blink after the dust cloud that was once the food vender incredulously. Allen catches sight of the cart still stationary in front of them, and takes a few steps forward.

"Hey! You forgot your cart!" It does nothing. "…and he's gone… What's going on here?"

Walking up next to the exorcist, the doctor peers over at the contents of the cart, noting that there are a few packages remaining. "…Do you think we could get away with grabbing a couple? I'm starving, train food sucks." To his credit, Allen tries to shoot her a disapproving glare, but the raised eyebrow from her and another look to the food sitting oh-so-temptingly in the cart makes the glare crumble.

"I'm so weak-willed," he whimpers.

Meredith grins triumphantly, reaching out a hand to grab one of the packages when a low rumble of feet stampeding the ground stops her. Both teens' attention is drawn to the returning man…and the mob he carries with him. The girl's eyes go wide as dinner plates, and she smacks Allen's arm when he tugs her behind him without taking her eyes off of the mob literally barreling down on them.

" _If I get stabbed by a pitchfork, I'm blaming you!_ "

"Me?! Komui's the one who sent you with me!" Allen shrieks, eyes wide as the group of villagers led by the man from before begin to surround them, torches, rakes, pitchforks, and all. "W-wait! What are you—ah!"

" _I'M DEFINITELY BLAMING YOU, WALKER!_ "

* * *

 **They're taken into a building**. Though that's not the worst of it.

They're tied up. Tied to chairs. Allen doesn't seem to notice how Meredith freezes and trembles simultaneously, how her eyes stay blown wide and terrified, but she likes to think it's because she hides it well. The boy is more concerned, understandably, with the old man from before continuously trying to get in his face while talking. That would be unnerving to anyone no matter the circumstances.

Though, sometime during the man's explanation of something to do with a vampire, Allen must hear her whimper from where she's situated next to him. He can't see her face very well as she's canted away from him a bit and her shoulder-length hair is acting as a curtain, but he does lean a little towards her and whisper, "Shh. Meredith, _trust me_." Another whimper is her response. She's ashamed to admit she can't bring herself to do much else.

An old scar across her left arm stings as if a fresh wound once more. She _isn't_ ashamed to admit, conversely, that she _does_ trust the boy. But sometimes trust isn't enough.

"Vampire?" she hears Allen ask, vaguely. In her subdued panic, it sounds like it's filtered through water.

"Yes, that's correct…" The man is in Allen's face again—she can hear how close he is. It causes her to shiver. _Too close_ …and she's not even the one whose personal space he's really invading.

She coughs a little. Her voice sounds rougher than she'd like. "You're a little…uhh…" She allows her head to make a canting motion, looking at him out of the corner of a terrified eye. The old man blinks, before slinking back. Allen heaves a sigh of relief.

"Right, sorry…" Coughing, the man stands straight again. "Anyway, my name is George! I'm this town's mayor. That lunch cart is just my day job." Meredith feels her face blanking.

 _Day job? It's the middle of the night!_

George is suddenly in their faces again, and both Meredith and Allen jump. "You see, there is in fact a vampire living near this village!"

"Dude, _too close!_ " He ignores her.

"His name is Baron Krory! He never shows his face in daylight, and there are constant _terrifying_ screams emanating from his castle. It's said that no one who enters that castle makes it out alive!"

Meredith sighs, albeit shakily. "That's every haunted house story ever. And how often are _those_ true?"

Allen seems to agree. "A vampire? In this day and age?" George is still in his space, and even Meredith can see the man's face go something kind of horrifying at the expressions of disbelief. It causes her to freeze while the boy turns his head quickly. "I'm sorry! Please continue…" Placated, the mayor straightens again, much to the relief of the two restrained teens, and begins pacing while he explains the story behind the Baron and the missing villagers. Meredith does manage a wince when he explains about the old woman turning to dust, but the whole story is a bit…excessive, she thinks. Then again…she gives a glance to Allen's gloved left hand and has to wonder how excessive "excessive" really is.

"He got my best friend!" One of the mob exclaims angrily once the mayor finishes his tale explaining that nine of the villagers have been lost to the Baron.

"We've gotta go vampire huntin'!" another cries.

"Death to Krory!"

Meredith blinks. "Quite the angry mob…," mutters Allen, stealing the words straight from the doctor's mouth.

"We were prepared to confront him tonight, but…" Suddenly, every single villager in the room drops to their knees and bows to the doctor and exorcist.

Meredith and Allen's jaws drop. " _What the fuck?!_ " Allen doesn't even try to reprimand her for her slip in language as he's too busy staring at the villagers, dumbfounded like the doctor.

The mayor continues as if oblivious to the two's confusion. "God has not forsaken us! A Dark Priest, the seal of the Order on his breast, has come to save us from the wicked vampire!"

" _What the hell am I, chopped liver?! Hey!_ " Meredith is summarily ignored. She is not pleased.

"We beg of you to rid us of the curse that is Krory!"

If Allen could slump in his seat, he would. "Uh…that's…not why we're here…" He's looking anywhere but the mayor. Meredith can't help but think that at least _someone_ acknowledges her presence.

" _Goddammit! Too close!_ " she screeches when the mayor, once again, appears oblivious to the concept of personal space and invades her and Allen's.

He looks on the verge of tears. "What?! Impossible! Why else would a priest such as yourself come to our village?!" Allen chuckles nervously.

"We're looking for someone!"

The mayor tilts his head. "Looking…for someone?"

"And I'm picking up shipment! If you were under the impression we were here to help, why did you tie us up in the first place?!" hisses Meredith, struggling again with the ropes encircling her body.

Allen laughs a little more. "Umm…"

 _And then he just stands up._

" _Allen Walker, I'm going to kill you!_ " Meredith growls as the ropes surrounding the exorcist simply fall to the floor as if they'd never been secured in the first place. "Were you able to do that this whole time?!"

"Sorry, Meredith!" The ropes surrounding her are pulled away quickly, much to the amazement of the villagers. The doctor supposes she'd be amazed, too, at the ease of it if she weren't running purely on adrenaline, terror, and anger. "I told you to trust me!"

"That was really damn vague!" She stands quickly, shaking arms wrapping themselves around her abdomen. The plain rings on both hands glint in the candlelight for a bare moment before they're stuffed into the white fabric of her coat sleeves. Allen seems to notice the tremoring, but only gives a frown as he turns away to inquire about Cross. In a way, she's grateful that he doesn't bring it up. She really doesn't want to explain.

Her arm gives another phantom ache. She hugs herself tighter.

* * *

" _ **Quell'uomo è un pazzo!**_ **"** Meredith hisses as soon as the mayor closes the door to the room she and Allen are sharing behind him. She ignores the bemused white-haired boy as she claims the bed to the left side of the room, flopping down on it and wringing hands through her hair. " _Sono tutti! E lui_ _è_ _una faccia da cazzo di pollo fritto!_ _Figlio di un pompinara!_ "

"M-Meredith?" Allen is hesitant to ask, placing his suitcase gently down on the remaining bed before cautiously bringing hers to her. They'd fought a bit about it, but Allen had been insistent upon the two sharing a room—something about a bad feeling and her not being an exorcist. Meredith appreciates the sentiment, though the lack of privacy is going to be a bit stifling.

" _Spiacente_ ," she blurts, but upon seeing the boy's still confused face, she blushes under the olive of her skin. "Whoops, sorry. It's just…these guys have to be insane. Vampires? Seriously? There's some sort of logical explanation, here. There has to be." Accepting her suitcase, she watches Allen fiddle with his own until Timcanpy pops out from where he'd been hiding inside. A quirk of her lips occurs upon seeing the golem—fond thoughts of Gin chasing him before they had to leave flit through her mind.

God, she just wants to go home.

Allen sinks down onto his bed, peering at her curiously. "You're still upset that they sent your shipment to the castle, aren't you?"

" _You're damn right I'm upset!_ " The doctor huffs and crosses her arms, monstrous glare aimed at the too-innocent looking boy across the room. "This whole thing is ridiculous! That master of yours is more trouble than he's worth!"

His face darkens. "I'm not arguing with you there…" Meredith groans and throws herself down on her back, hands scrubbing across her face. Her rings clink together softly, recognizably. She takes comfort in it, however slightly.

"Let's just hope we—Allen?" She moves her hands to look at the boy when a soft whirring sound fills the air. She's not expecting to see Allen's left eye, the one with the strange scar running through it she hasn't had the guts to ask about, pure black with what looks like a red target in place of a pupil and iris. She's taken aback and doesn't notice the concerned expression drawing his brows together as he looks in the direction of the window.

She's not sure what her face reveals as Allen turns his eyes to her, steeled with seriousness, but she doesn't have time to ponder it. "Meredith, I need you to calmly go to the room next door." She blinks.

"Uh…why?" Allen walks towards her and motions for her to get up. She does so hesitantly, watching as he takes some of the blankets from her bed and bundles them into something vaguely human. They're stuffed under her duvet in short order, his own blankets given the same treatment immediately after. His eye reverts back to pretty silver in the meantime.

It's not until he's situated the lumps to look as though the beds are occupied that he finally answers her question. "There's an Akuma outside, watching the room. I need you to go into the other room and stay there until it's dealt with. If I'm right, it's going to try to attack once it thinks we're asleep."

"How do you…?" _Ability to sense Akuma_ was not in this boy's medical record.

He just gives her a serene smile, tapping his left eye but not giving much more elaboration. "Please just go to the other room. I'll explain when the Akuma is gone." Meredith hesitates, wanting nothing more than to argue with him. Her fingers itch for her to do so, but she eventually caves at the calm yet determined look in his eyes. Allen Walker has obviously taken the unsaid part of his mission quite seriously, and that unsaid part is to keep her safe. The doctor won't begrudge him that, she decides.

"Alright." The girl nods, swallowing the sudden lump of anxiety that rises in her throat. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. I may be a doctor, but I'm not a miracle worker." He grins, and with that, Meredith exits the room, rounding the corner into the neighboring one with a sense of apprehension in her gut.

* * *

 _ **That didn't take long**_ **,** Allen thinks from where he's curled around a bend in the inn's hallway. The man slinking through the door to his and Meredith's room has a face that is a little too blank, able to be seen even through the inky dark. His movements, if one were to look at them with the level of scrutiny Allen is, are jerky, not fluid. _Mechanical_ , if one would like to go so far. In hindsight of losing his eye temporarily those months ago, picking out the abnormalities of disguised Akuma isn't as hard as it used to be.

The sound of Akuma bullets thudding against fabric cause him to wince. He's glad Meredith is tucked neatly away in one of the other rooms. The girl is a spitfire, for sure, he can't deny that. There's a fire to her one can't argue against, but she's not an exorcist. Plus, he thinks, the last thing he could handle would be returning to the Order and having to tell the woman's daughter that he let her mother be killed on his watch. Komui entrusted Meredith's safety to him, _Meredith_ is entrusting her safety to him. Allen refuses to let them down.

 _Though Komui is going to get it later…he said there'd be no Akuma…_

He activates his Innocence as soon as the bullets stop, creeping into the doorway just as the hulking form of the Akuma is moving the blanket from the mound that would have been Meredith had Allen not had his cursed eye warn him. _Still too close…_

"Too bad." He says, causing the bulbous machine to turn to him in midair. "My left eye can reveal Akuma. You were watching this room from outside, weren't you? I was watching you, too." The thing is dead before it can really try to attack him, his Innocence claw piercing it straight through. Allen braces himself against the explosion as best he can, saying a few words for the soul that he can hear exclaiming in relief as it is unchained. A few noises ensue as he hears Meredith emerging from the room next door, having heard the small explosion and apparently knowing what it means.

"Allen?" He's ready to respond to her, to tell her to get back into the other room until he's positive it's safe, when suddenly, more townspeople come barging in through the door (and the window, oddly). Meredith makes a screeching noise as she's grabbed by one of them, struggling wildly against the hands creasing her coat sleeves. The brunette wildly, hoping to connect a hit of ringed fingers but to no avail.

" _Meredith!_ " he screams, trying to get to her, but the flurry of Akuma emerging from their human shells cuts him off summarily. "Damnit!" The Akuma holding the doctor begins making his way out of the room and down the hall of the inn. Allen scrambles after them, bullets flying behind him. The Akuma doesn't seem keen on hurting the girl, just getting her out of the way. It's curious, but the exorcist has to file it to the back of his mind. What's more important is getting the defenseless woman _back_. He curses Komui once again for sending the woman on a what is turning out to be a dangerous mission in the first place. _No Akuma_ , right.

He huffs as he runs, seeing the disguised machine and the struggling Meredith silhouetted by the window at the end of the narrow hallway. "It's taking her outside," he mutters, but his eyes widen as a large shadow rises up from the other side of the glass.

The window shatters, and the Akuma drops her. One of the strange bubble-like projectiles hits her right arm, causing her to scream terribly. Allen only barely realizes he can hear the five silver rings on that hand clattering to the ground before one of the bubbles in question hit his left eye. With a cry, the exorcist falls to the ground.

 _What was that?_ He feels at the orb for a moment, deciding quickly that it's blind. Again. He doesn't have time to worry over it when he looks up to see the looming figure of an Akuma. _Level Two?!_ But what's more concerning is the figure slumped over in the wiry hand of the monster.

Allen hisses, "No! Meredith!" The Level Two pauses a minute before shrieking and backing out the damaged window, taking the doctor with it. Allen can hear the other Akuma racing up behind him, but in the screaming pain of his eye and the horror at seeing a defenseless woman kidnapped by an Akuma, he doesn't respond as quickly as he should.

However, thankfully, he doesn't have to.

"Big hammer, little hammer!" The sudden explosion of the Akuma is a welcome sound. He jerks his head up as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Lavi! Bookman!" He doesn't miss Timcanpy fluttering around by the redhead and his stout old mentor with the darkened eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

Lavi's grin is out of place, but familiar enough that he'll take it without much complaint. "What'cha sitting around for, eh?"

"This is hardly time for lollygagging," Bookman finishes with a flat expression but a hint of a wry grin in his voice.

The other Akuma move as if to fire, and through a series of events, Allen ends up using his Innocence to shield himself and the other two from the bullets until, eventually, the Akuma…retreat.

"They left?!" Allen groans, hand still over his eye. Lavi and Bookman go to jump down through a hole in the floor the Akuma had made, but the white-haired exorcist stops them quickly. "Wait! One of those Akuma took Meredith!"

This stops the two short. "Meredith? The medical officer we met the other week?" The redhead asks curiously. "She's not an exorcist—why is she here?" Allen's sure Lavi would have made some sort of inappropriate comment had time allowed it, though thankfully he doesn't.

"Komui sent her. Something about needing to collect supplies and it would be better if she was here to make sure they're what she's looking for," he says in a rush, darting over to where the five rings clattered to the floor. Miraculously, they haven't been displaced in the chaos. He gathers them and drops them into a pocket for safekeeping. He has a feeling she'll want them back; he noticed she's pretty attached to the silver bands "One of the Akuma grabbed her and ran. There's a Level Two—it took her from the Level One and ran. We need to go after her!"

The two bookmen share a look, something being conveyed as they do. Eventually, the older nods to the younger, who then nods to Allen. "Right! Let's go!"

As they leap down through the hole in the inn floor, Allen thinks only of dark eyes, a pretty smile, and a little girl waiting on the missing woman in question to come home safely. And with that, Allen hopes beyond all hope that they get there in time.

* * *

 **They don't get far.** Allen doesn't want to be chagrinned, as they paused for a very good reason. The innkeeper had been pinned beneath the crumbled ceiling that they had leaped through. They really couldn't leave him there. Meredith certainly would have paused and stalwartly insisted they help the man before anything, even herself. In travelling with her for the time he had, Allen came to realize the girl has a selfless streak only slightly longer than her stubborn one. He admires her for it, and it's what makes her a good doctor despite her age, he thinks (she had divulged her age and, though he has many questions about how someone no older than he is could become a doctor so young, the dark in her eyes at the mention makes him believe that there is a story behind it into which he refuses to pry—she'll tell when she's good and ready).

It's the next night before he and Lavi are setting out with a cohort of terrified villagers, Bookman remaining behind to tend to the injured innkeeper. Allen isn't happy, is jumpy and on edge, but he tries to hide it from Lavi (and the villagers) as much as he can. There's no time or room for him to be out of sorts. He's worried, yes. He feels guilty and responsible. But he can't let it take him over.

"You still can't see out of your left eye?" asks the redhead, and Allen has to wonder if the bookman thinks that his unease is purely because of the damage to his eye.

Allen smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. "Yeah, but it's alright! Bookman said it should heal." Lavi grins at him a little.

"Did you know that if a vampire bites you, you become one yourself?"

 _Meredith would be laughing right now if she heard this_ , he thinks with a measure of amusement. "Yeah, I think I've heard that before."

A laugh comes from the other exorcist. "So. _Don't get bitten_." Allen rolls his eyes. "And…about anti-vampire equipment…"

The silver-eyed boy points in the direction of the villagers behind them with a nervous chuckle. "I think they've got that covered, actually…" The mayor has candles affixed to his hat, a stake in one hand, torch in the other, and a string of garlic cloves hang around his neck. In all actuality, he's not even the most adorned out of the small mob following them.

He does notice their staring, though. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" the two boys squeak, turning back around to face forward.

Lavi leans in to his ear and mutters, "Think about it, though. There were Akuma here last night. Think the vampire might be an Akuma in disguise?"

"I've never heard of an Akuma that drinks blood," he whispers back, shaking his head a little. "And…why would it take Meredith?"

"Ne, your girlfriend's gonna be fine!" Lavi smirks. Allen sighs, knowing that comment was coming, just not knowing when or from whom.

He says, "She's not my girlfriend! Komui entrusted her safety to me, and so did she. I haven't known them long, but I'm not going to go back to the Order and have to tell Gin that her mother died on my watch!"

A long, considering look is given to him through the one visible green eye, and eventually, a hand is clapped onto his shoulder. A bright smile meant to reassure is spread across the bookman's face. "Don't worry! We'll find her! Something tells me she's not as defenseless as she seems at first glance!" Allen looks down, nodding his head in acceptance but offering no further comment as they've come upon their destination.

It's…honestly rather creepy. Bats float around, it's dark and gloomy. Allen even mutters that it's tacky, and it is. The whole of the gate and the garden beyond almost appear as if they're trying too hard to be creepy. Though, he thinks as he glances up quickly at the moon, that may be the lighting contributing to about half of that. Who knows, this place could be perfectly gorgeous during the day, and…

…Why is he entertaining this line of thinking, again…?

A shiver crawling up his spine causes him to pause, and he draws his glove off just in case. The unnerving feeling of someone watching them has only intensified the longer they've traipsed past all of the gothic statues of gargoyles. Lavi does not let the opportunity pass him by, unfortunately. "Oooh! Why are you taking your gloves off, Allen? You scared?"

He forces a laugh. "No, no—!" Though, he pauses shortly when his good eye catches the sight of the redhead's hand curled around his inactive hammer defensively, twitching with anxiety. Perfect revenge. "I see you're fingering your weapon an awful lot, Lavi."

Allen can't see if the older boy is blushing, but he hopes he is. "I'm so not scared!" The redhead mutters, an uneasy chuckle passing his lips that Allen mimics after a moment. However, the moment of forced levity is broken quickly soon thereafter, when another shiver violently wracks its way down Allen's spine.

They pause for several seconds, listening. "What's this…?" George asks, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Lavi.

"Shh," he hushes.

"There's something there." Allen feels the need to elaborate as he and the other exorcist move to stand back-to-back. He holds his left hand ready in order to activate it on a moment's notice. No sense in scaring the villagers with his arm just yet. His right hand, though, moves to cover his pocket with a furrowed brow. He pats it to make sure that it's his imagination.

 _It almost feels like Meredith's rings are…warm? What?_

Before he gets much more chance to think on it, the feeling of air whooshing past him causes he and the redhead to turn back to the villagers. "What was that?" Allen chokes, good eye wide and looking for the source of the motion.

"That was fast!" Lavi agrees.

"What's that smell…?"

George nods. "I thought I smelled something sickly sweet…"

A sudden scream of terror from the back of the mob causes Allen and Lavi to jump. Quickly forcing their way back, they find one of the villagers has fallen backwards, scrambling and pointing to something in front of him. "F-Franz! It got Franz!"

Allen's not really prepared for what he sees when he looks up.

A tall man in a cloak is holding the villager, Franz, bent over him awkwardly as he does so. They can just barely make out where sharp, needle-point fangs are embedded into the man's neck. Some movement ensues, and a clearer view of the figure is given. In his pocket, the heat beginning to emanate from Meredith's rings intensifies when wild, frenzied eyes make contact with Allen's. They quickly slide to Lavi, but even that is enough to shake the white-haired exorcist to his core.

 _This is no Akuma…!_ The rings burn more.

"He's a real vampire?!"

It takes a beat for his mind to process the real question remaining from those realizations.

 _If he's not an Akuma, then…where the hell is Meredith?!_

* * *

 **Final Words:** Translations!

 _ **Quell'uomo è un pazzo!**_ \- "That man is a lunatic!"

 _ **Sono tutti!**_ \- "They all are!"

 ** _E lui_** _ **è**_ ** _una faccia da cazzo di pollo fritto!_** \- "And he's a chicken fried fuck face!" (She's got a temper, we'll leave it there lol)

 _ **Figlio di un pompinara!**_ \- "Son of a cocksucker!"

 _ **Spiacente**_ \- Sorry

And Meredith is captured! Allen is guilty! Meredith's rings are weird! Lavi is...there! This part is going to be very close to the episodes, unfortunately, but it's intended to establish some stuff. It'll deviate from here!

R&R!  
~Sneak


End file.
